


A new Demon's head

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Good is a point of view, Not for Felicity fans, dark oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to 'Eleven fifty-nine.' In the aftermath of the death of someone he loved, Oliver makes a stunning choice that separates him from his loved ones. Team Arrow is left to wonder if Oliver needs to be saved...or stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death and rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I would normally leave an author’s note, but that would kind of spoil the chapter. I will leave the author’s note at the end of the chapter instead.

Iron Heights Prison  
Night

Team Arrow was currently held immobile by Damien Dark’s powers, unable to move an inch. Meanwhile, Darhk was giving the typical villainous monologue as he explained how he had figured out how Oliver was the Green Arrow. 

“now, my guys and I are going to walk out of here, “Darhk said as he waved his hands and Speedy and Spartan were roughly slammed into the wall, slumping to the floor unconscious, “Now, you can either follow us, unwisely might I add, or you can do something more useful. You were unwise to leave Ms. Smoak unguarded.”

“What have you done to her?!” Green Arrow snarled viciously with Black Canary looking worried.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. But one of my Hive agents is on his way to the loft you used to live in. I’d hate to think what he might be doing to her,” Darhk said and Green arrow sneered at her, “now, I’m going to leave, and you have to choices: you can try and stop me or you can try to save the woman you love. It’s your choice.”

Darhk dropped his hold on the two vigilantes and walked out of the room. Green Arrow made no move to stop him and Black Canary didn’t either, knowing she couldn’t stop Darhk on her own. After a moment, Green arrow looked over at her and she nodded in understanding. They couldn’t stop Darhk, not right now with his powers back and without a plan. But they could try and save one of their own.

The loft  
Later

Team Arrow burst into the loft, frantically looking around for Felicity. With a nod from Green Arrow, they moved out. Spreading throughout the loft, they looked for Felicity or any sight of Hive. Green Arrow rounded a corner and stopped short. Felicity was on the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood. Rushing forward, Green Arrow kneeled down and took her in his arms. She opened her eyes and stared at him for a second.

 

“Ol..i..ver.” She managed before the light left her eyes.

“Felicity, Felicity! No..Noooo!” Oliver shouted in denial. 

Star City cemetery, a few days later  
Afternoon

“Ollie.” Laurel said as she walked up behind him as he stood at the grave.

“I don’t want to talk right now Laurel.” Oliver said coolly.

“I know. But…when you do, I’m here.” Laurel said softly.

“I know…thank you.” Oliver said as he sighed.

Laurel nodded before walking away. Oliver stood there for a moment, staring down at the grave stonily before walking off.

Bar in the glades  
Later in the afternoon

Oliver sat at the bar, nursing an untouched glass of scotch. In his hand he had a picture of Felicity that he was staring at. The bartender noticed this and decided to give some advice. 

“Whoever she is, she’s not worth it man.” He said.

“She died in a pool of her own blood.” Oliver said blankly.

“Oh…I’m sorry.” The bartender said awkwardly and remorsefully.

The bartender went to the back and three men walked into the bar. These were no ordinary men; they were former members of the disbanded League of Assassins. Quickly locating Oliver, they walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper. Taking it, Oliver looked down at it and frowned.

“Not a lot of names.” Oliver noted.

“When Nyssa al Ghul disbanded the League, its members scattered to parts unknown. These were all that we found.” One of the former assassins told him.

“I want more names.” Oliver ordered.

“Look,” the former assassin leaned down and got in Oliver’s face, “do you have any idea how hard it was to even get these names? Considering you are partially responsible for the League being disbanded, maybe you should find them yourse-”

Before he could finish that sentence, Oliver was on the move. Faster than they could blink, Oliver stood up, grabbed him by his hair,, and slammed his head down on the bar. He was also slammed on Oliver’s glass, which shattered and the assassin was rendered unconscious. Oliver looked over at the other two and they backed up in fear of the look in his eyed. It was of a killer, a killer who would kill them if they didn’t give him what he wanted.

“You know who you work for now,” Oliver said coolly and they frantically nodded, “I want more names. It’s time for the League to come back.”

“What’s the objective, sir?” one of the assassins asked uncertainly.

Oliver looked back down at the bar. Next to the unconscious assassin, Felicity’s picture stood untouched. Her face smiled up at him and Oliver felt his resolve strengthen. He turned back to them, feeling a fire fill him.

“Vengeance.” Oliver said firmly.


	2. Unsettling news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa returns to Star City and gives Team Arrow unsettling news. Meanwhile, Oliver begins to enact his plan to find Darhk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I’m still figuring out how the plot is gonna go, so please be patient with me.

Arrow Lair, one week later  
Night

“We need to find Ollie; he’s been missing ever since Felicity’s funeral.” Thea said worriedly as Team Arrow stood in the lair.

“I should never have left him alone.” Laurel said regretfully.

“There was nothing you could have done for him. And if I’ve learned one thing about Oliver, if he doesn’t want to be found, he won’t be.” Diggle told them. 

The elevator door dinged and they all turned towards it, hoping Oliver was back. When the doors open, they were confused and greatly disappointed when Nyssa stepped out of it. 

“Where is Oliver?” Nyssa demanded as she walked over to them.

“We don’t know, he sort of took off after Felicity’s funeral.” Laurel told her friend.

“Why?” Diggle demanded and Nyssa sighed.

“I had hoped to share with him some…unsettling news. With him unaccounted for, I feel I must share it with you instead,” Nyssa said and they exchanged looks before looking over at Nyssa imploringly, “as you know, I disbanded the League after I became Ra’s al Ghul. The members of the league scattered across the globe, pursuing new lives afterwards then, a week ago, someone made a call for all League members. Someone is attempting to reform the League.”

“A week ago is right around the time that Oliver disappeared. You don’t thing whoever is reforming the League had something to do with it, do you?” Diggle asked.

“I do not know, but it is entirely possible.” Nyssa admitted. 

Queen Mansion  
Same time

From the outside, Queen Mansion looked as it had for the last two years. Abandoned, as the over grown and unkempt lawn suggested. But inside, it was another story. Members of the League littered the house, which did not look at all abandoned. The fire place was alight so they could have some light. And in his father’s old office, Oliver, known to the League as the new Ra’s al Ghul, sat at his desk, a laptop in front of him. He was looking at the movements of Hive hat the League had managed to track when someone knocked on the door.

“Enter.” Oliver called as he looked up and an Assassin entered.

“My liege, we succeeded.” The assassin said and Oliver smiled darkly.

“Great. Take me to him.” Oliver said he stood up.

The assassin led Oliver out of the office and down the stairs. They end up in his family’s old wine cellar in the basement, a man in Ghost gear tied to a chair with chains. 

“Leave us.” Oliver said and the assassin left.

“Whatever you do, I won’t talk.” The Ghost said and Oliver smiled darkly.

“You’ll find that I’m not like my former team. You see, I know what kills, what makes you bleed, and what just hurts,” Oliver said as he pulled out a knife, “Darhk taught me a lesson last week. The lesson: that you can’t change who you are. Allow me to show you, who I really am.” 

Outside, the cellar, the assassin heard the screams of the Ghost.

City Hall  
Later

Ruve Darhk was doing some paperwork when she heard a gun go off. Ruve looked up before heard someone scream. Ruve was about to call for security someone kicks the door to her office in. three men dressed in black with masks that covered everything but their eyes walked in.

“Ruve Darhk, Ra’s al Ghul would like to have a word with you.” One of them said.


	3. Ra's al Ghul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver renounces all ties to his former life as he begin the next phase of his plan. Team Arrow learns some stunning news about Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I last updated but it shouldn’t take so long to update next time, as I have a better idea where I’m going with this now.

Queen Mansion  
Night

“You won’t get away with this!” Ruve screeched as the assassins brought her into the dining room and Oliver smirked.

“You overestimate your husband’s power. His arrogance will be the end of him.” Oliver said as he toyed with the knife in his hands.

“He will come for me, he burn down the city to find him.” Ruve snapped and Oliver’s smirk widened.

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Oliver promised darkly, “take her away.”

“My husband will find me and you will all pay.” Ruve growled at the assassins as they led her away.

“One of your Ghosts told Ra’s al Ghul that. Ra’s decapitated him on the spot.” One told Ruve before shoving her through a room.

City hall   
Same time

“Dad, what happened?” Laurel asked as Team Arrow and Nyssa walked up to Quentin.

“I was about to ask her the same thing,” Quentin said as he looked over at Nyssa harshly, “according to the witnesses and victims, two people dressed in black broke in, took out all the security before abducting Mayor Adams. The garb the witnesses described sound an awful lot like what the League of Assassins wear. Something you want to tell me Nyssa?”

“Dad, it’s not her fault,” Laurel said and he looked over at her, “someone’s reformed the League of Assassins.”

“And you’re just telling me this now?” Quentin snapped in disbelief.

“We just found out an hour ago.” Thea said defensively.

“We’ll, do you have any idea who it is?” Quentin inquired.

“The only thing we do know is that a week ago, someone sent out a call to the former members of the League, reforming it.” Diggle told him and Quentin looked at them sharply.

“A week ago, isn’t that around the time Oliver vanished after Felicity’s funeral?” Quentin asked sharply and they all looked at him confused.

“Yeah, we’re afraid that whoever did this might have taken him.” Thea said a little freaked out by Quentin’s reaction.

“Ar-are you so sure Oliver isn’t the one who reformed the league?” Quentin asked and they all looked at him shocked.

“Oliver wouldn’t do that.” Thea said immediately.

“Have you forgotten everything that happened when he first came back? And he just lost the woman he loved and his son, because of Damien Darhk. And isn’t he like the heir apparent or something?” Quentin pointed out.

“Most of the League sees him as the true Ra’s al Ghul.” Nyssa said lowly.

“If I had lost Dinah, Sara, and Laurel due to some nut job and had the ability to command an army of assassins…I know what I would’ve done.” Quentin told them.

Queen Mansion  
Later

“You won’t do it; you don’t have it in you.” Ruve sneered from where she sat bound to a chair in the center of the room.

“It’s clear you don’t know me at all,” Oliver said where he stood by the fire place, holding a branding iron as its tip was in the fire, “a man with nothing to lose has nothing to fear, has no weaknesses. When your husband had Felicity killed, Oliver Queen died as the one thing that kept him tied to his old life was severed. Oliver Queen is dead; I am Ra’s al Ghul.”

Ra’s pulled the branding iron out of the fire and walked over to Ruve. Ruve flinched as he pulled at her shirt, pulling it down to reveal her bare shoulder. Ruve then screamed in agony as he put the brander on her shoulder, feeling the pain as it burned into her skin.

Arrow Lair  
Same time

“So…are we really thinking that Oliver is the one who reformed the League?” Laurel demanded as she looked around at the other occupants of the room.

“People do things you wouldn’t think they’d do in grief.” Diggle said lowly.

“I just…I can’t see Ollie doing this. I understand what he’s going through but I refuse to believe that he would do this.” Thea said firmly as Diggle’s phone went off.

“It’s Lyla; she sent me something, a video file. She thinks we should see it.” Diggle said as he checked.

The three women lined up behind him as he opened the file and turned the phone sideways so they could watch. The file was security footage from a bar, time stamp reveals it took place a few hours after Felicity’s funeral. Oliver is at the bar, his hand around a drink as three men speak to him. Suddenly, Oliver grabs one of the men and slams his head on hos drink, shattering it and slamming the man’s head on bar. Oliver stands up as the other two men back up in fear. There is an exchange but the security camera didn’t pick up audio. The two men nod in fear before picking up their friend on either side and getting out of their as fast as they can.

“Those men were former members of the league.” Nyssa said once the footage ends.

“Still have any doubts about Oliver reforming the league?” Diggle asked the stunned Laurel and Thea.

Darhk’s hideout  
Later

“You will find her or you will pay the price!” Darhk snarled as he used his magic to levitate Malcolm above the ground.

“Tell me where I should look then. Someone with a grudge against you took your wife and, no offense; you have no shortage of enemies.” Malcolm told him calmly.

Before Darhk could respond, Malcolm’s phone started ringing. Darhk lowered him to the floor as Malcolm answered it. As the person on the other end spoke up, Malcolm’s eyes widened.

“It’s for you.” Malcolm held the phone out to Darhk, who took it cautiously.

“Hello?” Darhk answered it.

“Misplaced something Damien?” Darhk’s eyes widened at the voice on the other end.

“Oliver, you took my wife?” Darhk asked in disbelief.

“Oliver Queen is dead; you ensured that by killing Felicity Smoak. I am Ra’s al Ghul.” Ra’s told him.

“Well, whoever you are, you made a big mistake by taking my wife.” Darhk growled.

“Do you remember where Lonnie Machin attacked your family? Go there in two hours and you’ll find your wife there.” Ra’s told him.

“…what?” Darhk asked confused.

“I took Ruve to make a point. And I’ve made it.” Ra’s told him.

“And what point is that?” Darhk wondered.

“That you are not in control here. Remember, two hours. If you come any earlier or attempt to capture my men, they have orders to slit Ruve’s throat. Keep that in mind.” Ra’s told him before the line went dead.

Former Darhk home  
Later

Darhk moved through the darkened house, looking around frantically. Finally, he spotted Ruve, leaning against the wall forcibly, as her hands are bound. Darhk rushed to her and pulls her to him, only for her to hiss in pain. Concerned, he pulls back.

“I’m sorry.” Ruve said as she looked down at her shoulder.

Darhk lowered her shirt so he could see it and snarled. Burned into the skin of her shoulder was the imprint of an arrow head.

“He will pay for this.” Darhk promised.

Queen Mansion  
Same time

Ra’s sat at the desk in his father’s old office, staring at something on a laptop screen as someone knocked at his door.

“Enter.” Ra’s called out. 

The door opened and one of his many assassins walked through, uncertainty and doubt clearly visible in his eyes and stance. Ra’s looked up and easily noted this.

“Something troubles you?” Ra’s inquired.

“Permission to speak freely my liege?” the assassin requested.

“Permission granted.” Ra’s allowed.

“Why did you allow Damien Darhk his wife back? Surely you could have gotten intel out of her but you did not even try.” The assassin closed his eyes, as if fearing death.

“At ease,” Ra’s said calmly and the assassin opened his eyes, “take a look.”

Ra’s turned the laptop around so the assassin could see the screen. On the screen was some sort of diagram with a green, blinking dot.

“You see that dot on the screen? That is Ruve Darhk.” Ra’s explained and the assassin looked at him sharply.

“What?” the assassin asked turned and Ra’s chuckled.

“To simplify it for you, when I branded Ruve earlier, the branding iron was coated with a certain material. The same material I coat my tracing arrows with. That material is now burned into Ruve Darhk’s skin. We can now track her anywhere in the city. We just have to wait and Darhk will lead us right to his base of operations.” Ra’s leaned back in his chair, satisfied.

“My liege, that’s brilliant!” the assassin exclaimed and Ra’s smirked as he stood up.

“Gather the league; we’re going on a Darhk hunt.” Ra’s ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Oliver’s plan seems a little far-fetched or unrealistic, just go with it.


	4. The demon's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver begins setting plan for vengeance into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I have not update this in a long time. I haven’t felt very inspired for a while but lately I’ve been getting some inspiration for this, so I’ll try to update more frequently.

Star City   
Night 

“I am going to find him and skin him alive!” Darhk ranted as he paced back and forth as Ruve watched, messaging her branded shoulder.

“I agree he should pay, but you losing your head is not helping the situation.” Ruve told him harshly and Darhk stopped, pausing to take a deep breath.

Okay, you’re right, Darhk said calmer now, “you were in Queen’s base of operations. Where is it?”

Ruve smirked and opened her mouth but didn’t get that far. There was the sound of shattering glass and Ruve’s chair fell back. Ruve tumbled onto the floor, a gasp of pain escaping her as an arrow stuck out of her chest. 

“No, Darhk rushed to her and took her in his arms as she stared up at him, eyes unseeing, “Ruve, Ruve!”

Many, many buildings away, Ra’s lowered his bow, a dark smile of satisfaction across his face. 

In his hideout, Darhk has just realized his wife was dead when his phone rang. Digging it out, he stared at the unknown number before answer.

“Hello?” Darhk answered.

“Now you know how it feel Damien, to see the woman you love die mere feet from you.”

“Oliver.” Darhk snarled enraged.

“I told you, Oliver Queen is dead. I am Ra’s al Ghul.” Ra’s told him as he picked his bow and walked out of the room.

“Tell me, what was the point of giving me my wife back if you were just gonna kill her anyway!?” Darhk snarled as he got to his feet.

“Oh, it’s funny how for someone so invested in your own plan, you can’t see the big picture. You cannot die Darhk until you have suffered as Oliver Queen has suffered. You took everything from him. The woman he loved, his son, his mission. Now I shall take from you all that you took from him.” Ra’s told him before the line went dead.

On the first floor, the doors suddenly burst open and all The Hive operatives turned as the League of Assassins burst in, firing arrows, killing everyone in sight. Up above, Darhk heard the screams of terror and had one thought.

“Nora.” He said as he ran off in search of his daughter.

Down below, Malcolm ran at them, a sword in hand as he engaged five assassins at once. However, far on the other side of the room, an assassin puts a black straw like device to his mouth and blows. A projectile flew out and struck Malcolm in the neck. Malcolm stopped as the tranq injected him, feeling dizzy before passing out. The assassins quickly picked him up before fleeing, taking Malcolm with them.

Arrow lair, next day  
Morning

“We have to find Ollie, he’s clearly not thinking straight.” Thea said as she paced back and forth.

Is he?” Nyssa asked and they all looked at her curiously. “It appears to me that he is thinking more clearly then he has in years.”

“Didn’t you come here because you were worried that someone had reformed the League? Well someone has, why aren’t you more worried?” Diggle demanded.

“Because it is Oliver,” Nyssa said and they all looked confused, “I was concerned that a madman had taken it over and planning to use it for wickedness. But it is Oliver, that changes things.”

“Nyssa, he’s not thinking clearly. He just lost Felicity, this isn’t who he is.” Laurel told her friend and Nyssa looked at her in disappointment.

“Was this not who he was when he first came back?” Nyssa asked and no one had an answer. “A leopard cannot change their spots Laurel. This is who Oliver has always been, deep down inside. I saw it from the moment I met him, my father saw it as well. It is just now that the shackles that kept his true self locked away are gone.”

“Are you saying Felicity held him back?” Diggle asked angrily.

“What is the saying in this country, if the shoe fits?” Nyssa asked coolly.

“Uh, guys?” Thea called out.

Everyone looked over to see her at the computers, staring at the screen in shock. The other three walked out to see it was a news report. The caption ‘Mayor Adams found’ was displayed across the screen.

“If you are just joining us, Mayor Ruve Adams has been found, although not how we hoped. She was found dead in the building behind me with a black arrow sticking out of her chest,” A news reporter said as they could see a gurney rolling out, a black body bag on it, “also found were the bodies of several yet unidentified individuals. All of them had black arrows as the cause of death. No suspects have been named yet, although sources tell me that the police suspect there may have been more than one killer.”

“Damn it, he is going too far. We need to find him and talk some sense into him.” Diggle ordered.

“Seems to me you are the ones who need to see sense.” Nyssa told him and Diggle glared at her.

“We are not killers!” Diggle shouted and Nyssa looked at him in disgust.

“You’re hesitation to do what is necessary is why Ms. Smoak is dead.” She told him harshly before turning and walking towards the elevator.

Queen Mansion  
Same time

Malcolm groaned as he came to. Blinking, his vision was blurry before it came into focus. His feet were chained to the ground, his hands were tied behind his back with chains that joined the others at the ground, and he saw someone standing in front of him.

“Oliver?” He asked groggily.

Ra’s struck out and slugged him across the face. Malcolm’s head whipped to the side and he tasted metallic in his mouth. Spitting out blood, he glanced up at Ra’s once more.

“Do not call me that, that is not my name. I am Ra’s al Ghul. A name I always should have born but was too weak to before now.” Ra’s told him and Malcolm smiled at him sarcastically with his blood stained teeth.

“So, why have you brought me here, Ra’s?” Malcolm asked mockingly and Ra’s smirked.

“You have answers I need. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Please, I beg of you, so this the hard way.” Ra’s said as he pulled out a knife.

“What do you want to know?” Malcolm asked, genuinely curious.

“You’ve been with Damien Darhk, with Hive, for almost two months. Tell me…what are they planning?” Ra’s demanded.

“You can’t think it was gonna be that easy?” Malcolm laughed.

“Well, I tried.” Ra’s shrugged before stabbing Malcolm in the knee with the knife.


	5. Bittersweet reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nyssa's help, Team arrow find themselves face to face with Oliver for the first time since he became Ra's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, warning: up ahead there will be what might be considered by some as bashing of Thea, Laurel, and Diggle. It is not meant to come off that way, I like all three characters. But what frustrates me and I know others share my frustration is the complete lack of loyalty they have to Oliver in regards to their relationship with him and the hypocrisy they display to him in certain situations. I think that Oliver must feel some anger and resentment over it and this is him letting it out. And please keep in mind this is also an Oliver that is further from his humanity then he has ever been and is only feeling rage and a bloodlust.

Queen Mansion  
Night

“Had enough yet?” Ra’s asked casually as Malcolm scream while Ra’s twisted the knife in his knee.

“This…is…nothing.” Malcolm said with ragged breaths.

“Then I guess I need to take it up a notch.” Ra’s said as he yanked the knife out of Malcolm’s knee.

Ra’s moved towards his bow and quiver when his phone rang. Ra’s paused to pull out his phone and saw John Diggle’s name flash across the screen. Ra’s debated ignoring it before he answered it.

“Hello John.” Ra’s said casually.

“We know Oliver.” Diggle answered hotly.

“Know what?” Ra’s asked innocently.

“We know about the League Oliver! Lyla found the footage of your little meeting at that bar!” Diggle said hotly and Ra’s sighed.

“Then I guess you can address me by my proper title: I am Ra’s al Ghul.” Ra’s told him coolly. 

“Oliver, this isn’t what Felicity would want!” Diggle shouted at him.

“Felicity Smoak is dead,” Oliver cut off sharply, “because we didn’t act. We just thwarted whatever attack Darhk threw at us, never going after him, never truly stopping him. Felicity’s death is on our hands. You’d do well to remember that.”

“Oliver-”

“Oliver Queen is dead.” Ra’s said sharply before hanging up.

“Trouble with your old friends?” Malcolm smirked.

“You know, I think I’ve going too easy on you.” Ra’s said as he pocketed his phone.

Ra’s picked up his bow and drew an arrow from quiver. Notching it, he took aim and fired, the arrow hitting Malcolm in his wounded knee and Malcolm cried out in pain.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“Dead?” Thea asked in stunned disbelief.

“That’s what he said.” Diggle said still staring at his cell phone, hardly believing he had just talked to Oliver.

“This is bad, he’s even worse than we thought.” Laurel worried.

“We need to find him, talk some sense into him.” Thea declared.

“I’d be all for that except we have no idea where he is.” Diggle pointed out.

“He is at his childhood home.” Everyone turned around to see Nyssa walking towards them.

“What?” Thea asked, not processing it.

“He and the League have made your childhood home their current base of operations.” Nyssa clarified.

“And you figured this out in what, half an hour?” Diggle demanded suspiciously. 

“In the eyes of the League, Oliver and I are husband and wife. It was a simple matter of contacting a member I know to have joined Oliver in order to get his location.” Nyssa explained.

“I thought you were in favor of what Oliver is doing.” Laurel noted.

“That depends on what his endgame is,” Nyssa said grimly, “do you wish to join me or shall I go see Oliver alone?”

Queen Mansion  
Later

“Halt, who goes there?!” A member of the League standing guard drew his word.

“You would do well not to raise your weapon against me.” Nyssa said coolly as she walked up the steps with Team Arrow following behind her.

“Apologies Sayida Al Ghul,” The assassin put his sword in its sheath as he stepped aside, bowing, “you and your guests may enter.”

“Sayida?” Laurel whispered to her friend as they reached the door.

“Lady of the demon. It is my title as Oliver’s wife.” Nyssa explained as she pushed open the front doors and they entered.

“Whoa.” Thea breathed as she looks around at the army of assassins sitting around her former home.

“What are you doing here?”

The four looked up to see Oliver descending the stair case. It was clear by the expression on his face that he was not pleased to see them. He was dressed in a black uniform that all assassins wore, his quiver of black arrows strapped to his back, his sword at his side, and his black bow in his hand.  
“  
I asked what you were doing here.” Oliver reminded them as he came to stand in front of them.

“Ollie-” Thea began.

“Your brother is dead. I am Ra’s al Ghul.” Ra’s said harshly and Thea’s face crumbled.

“Oliver, we want a chance to tall. You owe us that after everything; you owe us at least that.” Diggle said angrily and the assassins drew their weapons but Ra’s waved them off.

“Leave us.” Ra’s ordered.

Reluctantly, the assassins withdrew their weapons and walked out of the room leaving Ra’s alone with his former allies.

“I owe you? That’s rich,” Oliver gave a dark, humorless chuckle that sent chills down their spines, “There goes the self-righteousness again.”

“Ollie, we care about you and we’re worried,” Laurel stepped in before this could get out of hand, “you lost Felicity and you’re self-destructing, which is understandable. But this isn’t who you are.”

“You never knew who I really am Laurel, none of you did,” Oliver snapped as he glared at his former team mates, “you all claim to care about me…but the thing is, I don’t believe you anymore. Over the last two years, you have all shown the opposite.”

“Ollie-” Thea started but stopped when his brother’s gaze suddenly bore into her.

“You have shown more loyalty to the psychopath who murdered our father and my best friend, your brother. Who kidnapped Walter and blackmailed our mother, who sentenced me and Sara to hell, who is responsible for almost everything wrong in our lives, than to your own brother.” Oliver snarled and Thea stepped back, both from fear and as the truth hit her.

“Oliver, that’s enough.” Diggle snapped.

“Fine, then let’s talk about you John,” Oliver said as he whirled on him now, “You call yourself my friend, my brother, say you’ll have my back. But it’s all a lie. You have had Felicity’s back farm ore then you’ve had mine. For months, you stood above me, judged me for doing something that you know you would have done in my position. We’re not brothers John. In fact, we haven’t even been friends in a long time.”

“Ollie, please.” Laurel begged as John looked hurt.

“And as for you,” Oliver turned to her with cold eyes, “you accuse me of being a liar and a hypocrite, of keeping secrets from everyone. But you are no better. You lied to your father about Sara, which is why the plan to turn the city against me worked so well. You dug up Sara’s body and used the Lazarus Pit to bring her back with no regard for the consequences. And you never take any responsibility. You blame everyone else around you: Me, Sara, your father, everyone. It is never Dinah Laurel Lance’s fault, is it?”

“Ollie…” Laurel trailed off as they all knew every word he said was true. Seeing their defeated faces, Oliver smiled humorlessly.

“You can’t even deny it because you know I’m right. You claim to care about me…but I have seen no evidence in the last two years to back up your claim.” Oliver told them as an assassin walked in.

“My liege, our men have arrived back and have succeeded in their mission.” He said.

The change was obvious. Oliver’s angry expression changed to a blank, stern one, his stance changed, straightening as he turned away from them. He also gave off a different sort of energy, darker and more dangerous, it was clear Oliver Queen was gone and Ra’s al Ghul has taken his place.

“Excellent. Bring her here.” Ra’s ordered.

Team Arrow and Nyssa watched in confusion as Ra’s placed his hands behind his back and waited, seemingly forgetting they were there. However, confusion quickly turned to shock and horror as three assassins brought in a struggling Nora Darhk.

“Oliver, what is this?” Diggle demanded.

“The next part of my plan to defeat Darhk.” Ra’s said casually.

“Ollie, she’s just a kid.” Laurel tried to reason with him.

“So was William. Darhk didn’t seem to have any problem with using him as a bargaining chip.” Ra’s said coolly.

“Ollie, you’re better than Darhk.” Thea pleaded with him.

“No I’m not. I can’t be in order to stop him. I have to play by his rules if I hope to beat him and she is the only way I can get to him.” Ra’s said firmly.

“Oliver,” Nyssa said and Ra’s looked to her with a raised eyebrow, “I support you using the League to defeat Damien Darhk…but this is going too far. She is only a child; the sins of the father are not her sins.”

“If you wanted to run the League your way, you should have taken it instead of dissolving it,” Ra’s said coolly and Nyssa looked at him in disappointment, “we are husband and wife only in name and we did so under duress. So, as The Demon’s head, I use my authority to declare our marriage null and void.”

“Ollie-” Thea said, knowing they were losing their only inside source with the League but Ra’s pressed on.

“I release you from the League, you are exiled,” Ra’s said and Nyssa looked shocked as Ra’s swept his gaze over the others, “out of respect for the friendships I once shared with all of you, I will grant you all one mercy: I will allow you to keep your lives. But if you interfere, it will result in your ends. Now get out, I have things do.”

Although at first the four were so stunned they stood rooted to the spot, seeing the League fingering their weapons, the four decided it was best to follow Ra’s orders. Team Arrow and Nyssa turned and walked out; Ra’s staring at their backs, watching as they left. The moment the door shut, Ra’s turned to Nora.

“Set her up in a room. We have a long day ahead.” Ra’s ordered and Nora was carried off.

“MY Liege, what of Merlyn?” An assassin asked.

“Dispose of his body.” Ra’s dismissed.

“Sir, if I may ask…what is your plan?” The same assassin asked and Ra’s smirked.

“I will take from Damien Darhk…everything he took from Oliver Queen.” Ra’s promised.

“Still think he hasn’t gone off the deep end Nyssa?” Diggle spat as the four exited the porch.

“You were right,” Nyssa admitted, “He is not thinking clearly, he is only the world through rage and a lust for revenge.”

“This isn’t just about stopping Darhk anymore; it’s about a fight for Ollie’s soul.” Laurel realized.

“How do we do that when we’ve done such a spectacular job of making him think we don’t care about him?” Thea said her voice full of self-loathing.

“There will be time to blame yourselves later,” Nyssa pointed out, “We need to save Oliver from going over the edge into a dark abyss he cannot escape from.”

“And how do we do that?” Thea wondered.

“We need to understand him,” Diggle said and they all looked over at him, “if we want to save Oliver, we need to try and understand him. Something that I’m not sure any of us ever did.”

“And how do we do that if he won’t even talk to us?” Thea asked miserably.

“By talking to the people he was closest to besides us. We need to make some calls.” Diggle ordered.


	6. Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow and Nyssa seek out Oliver's closest friends to gain an understanding of their friend in order to save him from the darkness consuming him.

Hub City  
Afternoon

Thea sat on a bench in the park, looking at her watch. He was late, but Thea was trying not to panic, it was only five minutes, no big deal, right? As soon as she thought it, Thea looked up and saw him walking towards her.

“Sorry I’m late; my boss was being an ass about me leaving early.” Roy said as he reached her.

Thea stood up and, to his surprise, hugged him tightly. Roy returned the hug carefully, sensing that she really needed this.

“What’s going on? Is it about what happened to Felicity?” Roy asked concerned as Thea let him go.

“No...it’s about Ollie.” Thea admitted.

Argus safe house  
Same time

“Thank you for coming.” Diggle said as he led his guest into the Argus safe house.

“Anything for my second favorite American,” Anatoli said as and Diggle sat down in two chairs across from each other, “and I thank you for explaining what happened two years ago with Slade Wilson, Oliver is my favorite American again. So, what did you call me for?”

“It’s about Oliver.” Diggle said and he had Anatoli’s undivided attention.

Hub City  
Same time

“That’s…wow. I retire for a year and it all goes to shit.” Roy sighed, feeling displeased with how the others had treated his mentor.

“Look, I can see you’re angry and I don’t blame,” Thea put a hand on Roy’s shoulder and he looked into her pleading eyes, “but I need your help to save my brother from himself. You were closer to him than anyone on the team, can you give us anything to try and help us understand him?”

Laurel’s apartment  
Same time

“When we worked together to take down Digger Harkness, he told me that when he did what he called ‘what’s ugly’, he felt like he was trading away little pieces of himself,” Barry confessed as he and Laurel sat on the couch in her apartment, “that he was trading away Oliver Queen and one day, all that would be left was The Arrow.”

“I-I never knew Ollie was so conflicted.” Laurel confessed guilty.

“Did you ever try to understand him before now?” Barry asked and Laurel didn’t answer, but her silence was answer enough. “do you think he’s finally done it, traded away all of Oliver Queen?”

“I really hope not Barry, I really hope now.” Laurel sighed.

Argus safe house   
Same time

“He told me he met a woman,” Anatoli began, “told Oliver he could combat his darkness, give it identity so it would not consume him.”

“Do you think that’s what he’s doing now?” Diggle asked curiously.

“Perhaps,” Anatoli mused, “This Ra’s al Ghul give him title. Perhaps he use title to detach himself from family, friends.”

Hub City  
Same time

“When you left with Malcolm, I threw myself into my training. When Oliver wasn’t out on the streets, he was training me. I guess we were both trying to fill the void you left in us,” Roy mused and Thea winced, “we became like brothers. We were able to understand each other to an extent because if our messed up pasts. Although mine had nothing on his, obviously.”

“Did Ollie ever tell you anything about those five years he was gone?” Thea asked and Roy shook his head.

“No, just some stuff in passing. But…whatever happened to him in that time, it seemed to drive him, made him desperate to protect the people he loves. I guess that’s why we bonded so much.” Roy mused.

“Great, I guess only one person knew him completely and she’s dead.” Thea said bitterly and Roy scoffed.

“Felicity? Don’t make me laugh,” Roy said and she looked over at him confused, “I love-loved-Felicity, but she really did not seem to understand him at all. There has only been one person in the world who understands Oliver and it isn’t Felicity.” 

“Then who?” Thea asked and Roy stared at her incredulously.

“The person who broke his heart better then Felicity ever could.” He said vaguely.

Star City  
Same time

“And that is what has happened.” Nyssa said as the two sat across from each other in a diner.

“This was not what I was expecting when I got your call.” Sara admitted, shocked by what Nyssa had told her.

“Can you help us?” Nyssa asked and Sara was silent.

“I know that you never understood why I stood by him, even when I disagreed with him,” Sara began and Nyssa couldn’t disagree, “when you go through some of the things we did, together, it bonds you in a way that you can’t understand unless you’ve gone through them. There are horrors in our past that you can never understand Nyssa, because you haven’t gone through them.”

“Slade Wilson.” Nyssa said and Sara nodded.

“After being betrayed by someone that called him brother mere hours before, I can completely understand why Ollie would keep everyone at arm’s length. Why he would believe that if the people he loved got to know the real him, they would not accept him. Something that, from what Dig told me, was proved to him by Tommy rejecting their friendship after he found out Ollie was The Hood.” Sara explained.

“So is that why he is pushing his former team away, he thinks they don’t love him?” Nyssa inquired and Sara shook her head.

“No. Ollie knows what it’s like to have someone you love turn on you, become your greatest enemy. He doesn’t want that for them.” Sara said and Nyssa understood.

“You’re saying…” Nyssa trailed off as Sara nodded.

“All of it, Ollie reforming the League, annulling your marriage so you have no in with the League, renouncing his bonds with them…on some level, Ollie realizes that the darkness he’s held at bay for the last four years is taking over and he wants to protect them from himself. He’s pushing them away not because he doesn’t care about them, but because he cares about them more then he thinks he should.” Sara revealed.

Queen Mansion  
Same time  
Ra’s stood in the dining room, sitting at the head table. Nora sat at the other end of the table, bound to her chair with rope as an assassin stood behind her. Ra’s took out his phone and dialed a number. Putting it to his ear, Ra’s waited.

“Where is my daughter you son of a bitch!” Darhk shouted upon answering.

“No need to shout Damien, she’s right here. I’ll even put you on speaker phone,” Ra’s did so before holding his phone up, “say hi Damien.” 

“Nora!” Darhk called out worriedly.

“Daddy-” Nora yelped as the assassin backhanded her.

“If you touch her-” Darhk started before Ra’s took him off speaker phone.

“You’ll do what?” Ra’s demanded. “You no longer have the power anymore Damien. Now you know how it feels…to feel completely powerless as your child is taken from you. To have their life in the hands of your worst enemy. Your daughter’s life could end in a second…on my whim.” 

“What do you want Oliver?” Darhk growled and Ra’s smirked.

“Come to Queen Mansion tonight at eight. Come alone and if you or one of your Ghosts is potted, the last thing your daughter will see is one of my men bringing a sword down on her neck. Do you understand Damien? “Ra’s demanded and Darhk growled.

“I’ll be there.” Darhk growled before hanging up.

Ra’s smirked as he hung up and stood up from the table. Ra’s walked passed Nora and over to the assassin.

“When Darhk gets her, I want you to be there, holding her at the ready,” Ra’s jerked his head toward Nora, “and when Darhk walks through the door…I want you to open her throat.”

Arrow lair  
Later in the afternoon

“Good to see you Sara.” Diggle said awkwardly as Nyssa and Sara stood across from team arrow.

“Wish I could say the same Dig,” Sara said coolly and the others looked away awkwardly, “if I had known you guys would screw up this badly, I never would’ve left.”

“We know, okay?” Thea snapped.

“We’re trying to make up for it now.” Diggle said wearily.

“It may be too late for that,” Sara said icily and they all winced, “if that’s the case, if Ollie is lost in his own darkness because you guys were too self-involved to be there for him…I’ll never forgive you. Anymore then I’ll ever forgive myself for leaving when things were clearly not alright between Ollie and the rest of you.”

“If it helps, we’ll forgive ourselves either.” Laurel told her sister remorsefully.

“It doesn’t but good to know. Suit up.” Sara ordered.

Queen Mansion  
Night

Ra’s was in his room, gearing up preparation for his fight with Darhk when he sensed a presence by the window. Grabbing a knife from his weapons, Ra’s whirled round and hurled it towards the hall by the balcony. It hit the wall inches from Nyssa’s head.

“Well, I’ve had better greetings.” Nyssa noted, both noting the irony of hearing the words she had first spoken the first time they met.

“What are you doing here Nyssa? I warned you what would happen if you interfered.” Ra’s said, reaching for his sword.

“Someone wished to see you.” Nyssa said simply and Ra’s scoffed.

“There’s no one left alive that could possibly make me falter. You’re just wasting your time.” Ra’s told her.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Sara said as she walked in from the balcony and Ra’s stared in shock, “Hi Ollie.”


	7. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. This was originally going to be part of last chapter but I felt where last chapter ended was a very good stopping point. So, here we are.

Queen Mansion  
Night

“Sara.” Oliver breathed, staring at his former lover in shock.

“Nyssa, could you give us the room please?” Sara asked as she stared back at Oliver.

“I would, but I fear the League would try to kill me if I left this room.” Nyssa said dryly.

With a pointed look from Sara, Oliver sighed before tapping the comms piece in his ear.

Nyssa al Ghul is here. She is not to be harmed in any way, shape, or form,” Oliver said before lowering his hand to his side, “Happy?”

“For now.” Nyssa said before walking out, leaving Oliver and Sara alone.

“What are you doing here Sara? Last I heard, you were with Ray traveling with a crew of misfits through time.” Oliver told her.

“I was, now I’m done. I gotta say Ollie, when I came back I didn’t expect to find you like this.” Sara admitted, staring at him in concern.

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have left us.” Oliver snapped and Sara winced.

“I had that coming,” Sara admitted, “But we’re talking about you right now. Ollie, this is not you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Sara. This is who I have always been, deep down inside. I tried to change, to be someone else…something else. But I can’t, because this is who I am.” Oliver told her firmly.

“I don’t believe that,” Sara said confidently, “you are not this person Ollie. You are not this dark, evil monster I’m looking at right now. You are better than this.”

“No I’m not. This is who I am Sara.” Oliver told her.

“No, it’s not! I know you Ollie and you’re not…this! You are not Slade or Ra’s or Malcolm! You’re just like me Ollie, you’re a survivor. Two years ago, I was so lost in the darkness that I couldn’t see a way out. But what I’ve learned, what you’ve forgotten, is that there is a balance between the light and the dark. What I’m seeing now is because you lost that balance. You tried to go too far into the light and when Felicity died, that led to you becoming consumed by the darkness. You need to find that balance again.” Sara said and Oliver was silent for several moments.

“I don’t think I know how.” Oliver said softly.

“Then let me help you,” Sara said as she walked over and took his hand, “but you need to stop this. Whatever you have planned for Darhk’s daughter, it has to stop before you cross a line you can’t uncross.”

Twenty minutes later, the doors to the mansion burst open and Darhk stormed inside. He found no one there. Panicking, he began racing through the rooms, finding no one. Then he entered the dining room and found Nora, bound and gagged. Relief flooding through him, Darhk raced toward her. Darhk knelt down and untied her. Once she was free, Nora latched on to her father, crying into his shoulder.

“There there, you’re safe now.” Darhk whispered in her ear.

Arrow lair  
Later

“They’ve been gone too long, we need to go after them.” Laurel said as she paced back and forth.

“Let’s give them a few more minutes.” Diggle ordered.

“Give who a few more minutes?”

Team Arrow whirled around to see Nyssa walk in, Sara following behind her as she gently led Oliver in inside the lair. The look on his face spooked the team. They had seen Oliver angry, scared, sad, determined, and frustrated. But they had never seen him look like this. He looked…broken. Thea moved to go to her brother but a pointed look from Nyssa and Sara shaking her head stopped her.

“Oliver…” Diggle trailed off, not sure what to say.

“We can talk later,” Oliver said, seeming to become himself once more, “but right now, we need to talk about Darhk. I know what he’s planning.”


	8. No hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After explaining Darhk's plan to his former team, Oliver moves to take down Darhk once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I understand a lot of you were disappointed and even confused by how quickly Oliver seemed to turn around last chapter. Hopefully this chapter satisfies that disappointment but, in case it doesn’t, allow me to explain something. Oliver was never completely taken over by his darkness. Oliver was, as Talia taught him to do, using the title of Ra’s al Ghul to give his darkness an identity so it would not consume him.

Arrow lair  
Night 

“So, explain to me what Rubicon is again.” Diggle said, messaging his temple as he felt a headache coming on.

“Rubicon is a failsafe developed by the government to override the military launch codes of any country, including our own,” Oliver explained, “but according to Malcolm, Darhk believes that it can be corrupted to launch them instead. All Darhk has to do is get his hands on it and he’s home free.”

“Where is this Rubicon?” Laurel asked curiously and Oliver smiled grimly.

“I believe that’s a question for Lyla. It’s under Argus protection.” Oliver announced to their shock.

“And you believe Malcolm?” Diggle skeptically and Oliver flashed a chilling smile.

“He was in no position to lie to me.” Oliver promised.

“And where is Malcolm now?” Thea asked and understood when Oliver gave her pointed look. “Oh.”

“Okay, so what do we do?” Diggle asked.

“You guys can do whatever the hell you want. I’m doing after Darhk.” Oliver said as he grabbed his black bow and started walking out.

“Oliver, come on, we’re a team.” Diggle pleaded and Oliver stopped.

“No, we’re not,” Oliver said as he turned around to face them all, “You three and Felicity were a team, but I was not a part of it. A team does not constantly undermine or question a leader. A team trusts each other; they have each other’s backs. We may have been out there, but we were not out there together. I don’t trust you three anymore. The only person here I trust is Sara and, by extension, Nyssa. You guys can worry about saving the city for once, I’m going after Darhk.”

“Well,” Nyssa said once Oliver had stormed off, “it is clear you three have shattered whatever trust he had in you.”

“We know okay? So what do we do?” Thea asked desperately.

“Nothing,” Sara said as she got up from her chair, “he won’t listen to you right now and we don’t have time to waste. The best thing for the three of you to do is to get to Lyla, tell her what’s going on and protect Rubicon. At all costs.”

“And what are you going to do?” Diggle asked curiously and she smiled faintly.

“I’m going after Ollie so that he doesn’t fall back into darkness he’s barely out of.” Sara told him.

League hideout  
Later

“My liege, we had doubts that you would return.” An assassin confessed as Oliver walked in.

“Not unwarranted, considering my past actions with the League. But rest assured, we have work to do, together,” Oliver before the League raised their weapons, “what are you two doing here?”

“We’re here to help.” Sara said as she and Nyssa walked forward.

“Leave us.” Oliver ordered after a moment and, after the rest of the League was gone, spoke again, “I don’t need your help.”

“You don’t want it, but there is little doubt that you need it.” Nyssa corrected and Oliver smirked.

“You know Nyssa, for the first time that is not true. It’s not that I don’t want your help, it’s that I don’t need it.” Oliver told her.

“Ollie, we’re worried about you.” Sara said and Oliver’s eyes softened.

“Don’t, I’m not worth your worry.” Oliver said not unkindly.

“We will be the judge of that.” Nyssa said firmly and Oliver sighed.

“There is no redemption for the things that I have done. I burned Ruve Darhk with the tracer arrow material, just so I could track her down and murder her in front of Darhk. I tortured Malcolm for over an arrow before I killed him. He told me what I wanted to know halfway in, but I kept going because I wanted revenge. Do you know what I was planning on doing with Darhk’s daughter? I was going to have one of my assassins murder her when Darhk walked in. I didn’t have to do those things, but I wanted to. I am exactly what Slade thought I was. Maybe I was the villain in his story, and maybe I’m the villain in Darhk’s story, I don’t know. What I do know is that I am no hero.” Oliver told her grimly.

“Heroes are for fairytales,” Nyssa interjected, “they are stories told to children to make them believe in right and wrong. Nothing is ever that simple Oliver. What I do know is simple is that I know you. We know you. You are not my father and you are not Malcolm Merlyn. You were in pain and lashed out, destroying everything in your path.”

“Like Slade did. God, I’m just like Slade.” Oliver said as he put hand over his eyes. 

“No you’re not Ollie. There’s a big difference between you and Slade,” Sara said and Oliver looked over at her, “Slade saw the monster he was becoming and welcomed it. You saw what you were becoming and you fought back, chose not to be that monster. You will never be like Slade Wilson.”

“I don’t know what I am anymore Sara. I don’t know anything. I just know that I need to stop Darhk, whatever the cost.” Oliver said firmly.

“Then let us help.” Nyssa told him and Oliver paused, considering.

Argus transport  
Same time

“Darhk wants Rubicon.” Lyla breathed as she and Diggle stood across from each other.

“Yeah, where is it?” Diggle asked.

Lyla showed him her wrist and he realized what she was saying.

“You put it under your skin?” Diggle asked incredulously.

“After Shadowspire attacked us at Argus, It was the safest place.” Lyla explained and Diggle sighed, wondering why he was surprised. 

“We need to do something before Darhk gets his hands on it, it’s too risky.” Diggle said and Lyla sighed.

“Johnny, this could save thousands of lives.” Lyla argued.

“Right now, it’s the only thing putting them at risk of a nuclear apocalypse.” Diggle argued back.

If it comes down to it, I will destroy it myself, but I’m not destroying something that could save us all unless I have to.” Lyla said firmly and Diggle groaned at his wife’s stubbornness.

League hideout  
Same time

“Darhk built a city underneath The Glades to withstand Rubicon,” Oliver said as he opened a laptop and showed Sara and Nyssa a blinking dot on the screen, “before we left the mansion, I put a tracer on Darhk’s daughter. He’ll want to keep her close, so that is where Darhk is now.”

“Ingenious,” Nyssa toted expressed as Sara smirked, “so what are your commands?”

“You are taking orders from me?” Oliver asked skeptically.

“You are Ra’s al Ghul. What are your commands?” Nyssa repeated.

“Go prep the League. Tell them we’re going hunting.” Oliver ordered after a moment.


	9. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and The League take on Darhk as Oliver considers his next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter. First off, I’d just like to thank everyone for all your support with this. I hope you enjoy this.

League hideout  
Night

Oliver was sharpening his black arrows as Sara walked up behind him.

“Do you really think you can do it? Kill him.” Sara clarified at Oliver’s look.

“I’ve learned my lesson, Darhk has to die.” Oliver said firmly but Sara shook her head.

“That’s not what I meant,” Sara said and he looked over at her, “you weren’t able to beat him with his magic before. Can you do it now?”

“Before I was holding myself back out of some misplaced sense of righteousness, believing that it was more important to be a hero In the light of day rather than to do whatever it took to save lives. I am no longer blinded by such delusions of grandeur.” Oliver promised as he set the arrow he was sharpening down.

“What will you do after we stop Darhk?” Sara asked and Oliver was silent for a moment.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Oliver admitted, “I haven’t given it much thought. But honestly, there’s nothing for me here anymore. I don’t wanna be the Green Arrow anymore, what he is, what he stands for…that’s not me, just someone I was pretending to be. My campaign was doomed to start with, Felicity is gone, and my relationships with the others are all shot to hell. I don’t know what I’ll do. I might leave, get some perspective.” 

“I never should have left.” Sara told him remorsefully.

“You had to deal with what had happened to you. I get it Sara.” Oliver assured her but Sara shook her head.

“I meant after The Siege.” Sara said and they were silent.

“So why did you?” Oliver asked lowly.

“We needed to stop Slade and we couldn’t without the help of the League. I did what I did because it was the only way to save everyone I loved, including you. But I never stopped loving you, not for a minute.” Sara said and they were both silent.

The silence stretch between them for a few moments. Then Sara put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder and he turned to her before she kissed him. After a moment, she pulled back.

“If we fail and Darhk kills us, I don’t want to die with any regrets.” Sara explained at the unasked question in his eyes.

She started to turn away but Oliver grabbed her and pulled her to him. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist as they kissed passionately.

Darhk’s underground city  
Later

“So, that’s the plan. Do you understand?” Darhk asked Andy, who nodded.

“I snatch John off the streets, torture him, and then let him get away so he can lead us back to Lyla. But, with all due respect sir, aren’t you worried Oliver Queen will interfere?” Andy inquired and Darhk sneered.

“I will deal with Oliver Queen.” Darhk promised darkly.

Suddenly, the lights went out in the base. The two looked around in confusion before they realized what was happening.

“Queen.” Dark growled through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, an arrow flew out and hit Andy right in the chest. Andy stumbled back before falling to the floor on his back, dead. Darhk whirled around as Oliver jumped down from the ceiling, notching an arrow as he took aim at Darhk.

“You shouldn’t be so eager to die Oliver.” Darhk smirked and was surprised when Oliver smirked back.

“Big words coming from a dead man.” Oliver mocked.

In another part of the base, Nyssa and Sara took down some Ghosts. Nyssa then opened a door close to them to reveal the Totem. Nodding at Nyssa, Sara took out a grenade. Unclipping it, she threw it into the room and Nyssa closed the door before the two women turned and ran. A few seconds later, there was a tremor that shook the entire base.

“What was that?” Darhk asked, alarmed as he felt his magic leave him.

“That was the sound of Sara and Nyssa destroying your idol. It may be able to put itself back together, but not quick enough to save you.” Oliver sneered.

Oliver fired but Darhk jumped out of the way, just barely avoiding it. However, Oliver lunged for him, attacking him by using his bow as an escrima stick. Darhk could stop him and was stumbled back, dazed as Oliver struck him across the head with it. Oliver then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down on the floor.

“You shouldn’t have relied so much on your magic Damien. It left you weak.” Oliver mocked.

“You won’t kill me. You couldn’t kill the man who murdered your mother, so you certainly won’t kill me.” Darhk taunted and Oliver flashed a dark smile.

“You clearly haven’t been paying attention. I was being weak then, a mistake I will never make again. Ever. You taught me that Damien. And for that…I thank you.”

Oliver then pulled out an arrow and stabbed it into Darhk’s heart. He twisted it and Darhk gasped as the light left his eyes. Oliver then stood up, staring down at Darhk’s body as Sara and Nyssa walked in.

“Did you work out your feelings?” Nyssa asked innocently and Oliver shrugged.

“Mostly. Did the League do their job?” Oliver asked and the two nodded.

“The only people left down here or Hive.” Sara assured him and Oliver nodded.

“Then it’s time to blow this place. Literally.” Oliver said as he drew an arrow.

Oliver fired, hitting a pipe. There was a huge tremor as some of the ceiling began to collapse. The three turned and fled. They managed to exit the city just before it exploded.

Arrow lair, next day  
Morning

“In a matter of weeks, you managed to do what we couldn’t in months.” Laurel said as Team Arrow, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa sat around the table.

“At the cost of almost losing my soul.” Oliver said grimly and everyone looked at him concerned.

“Ollie, are you okay?” Thea asked hesitantly and Oliver scoffed.

“No, I’m pretty far from okay. I realize now that, somewhere along the way, I lost myself. I don’t know who I am anymore.” Oliver admitted.

“So, what are you gonna do?” Diggle asked as they all waited for his answer.

“There’s nothing for me here now,” Oliver said as he stood up and looked around the lair, “everything I care about is either gone or doesn’t exist anymore. There is nothing holding me to this place. I need to find out who I really am again. So, I’m going to leave. I’m going on a…I guess you could call it a spiritual quest to find out who I am.”

“Where will you go?” Thea asked softly, wanting to protest but knowing she had pushed her brother away to the point that any claims of love would be met with incredulity. 

“I don’t know. I’m just gonna start with up.” Oliver shrugged.

“And the League? Will they go with you?” Laurel asked but Oliver shook his head.

“No. The League can’t help me with this. I’ve named Nyssa as my regent until such a time-if such a time-comes that I decide to pick up the mantle of Ra’s al Ghul again. I know the League is in good hands,” Oliver glanced over at Nyssa, who smirked, “I’m gonna go pack.”

Oliver then turned and walked out, leaving the others staring after him. It was silent for a moment.

“I don’t want him to go.” Thea said in a small voice.

“Then you should have given him a reason to stay.” Sara said harshly and Thea winced. 

“You should have acted as his friends and family. But instead, you belittled, disrespected, and refused to support him. You only truly have yourselves to blame for this.” Nyssa sneered and Team Arrow looked down, knowing every word the two assassins spoke was true. 

Nada Parbat  
Night

“Why should we trust you to lead the League?” An assassin demanded of Nyssa as they stood in assembly. “You were the one to originally disband it, why-”

Nyssa, growing bored and irritated with the man, pulled out a knife and threw it. It hit the assassin in the forehead and he fell back, dead. The assassins parted, staring at Nyssa in shock and some fear.

“Does anyone else with to question my leadership?” Nyssa asked idly and no one spoke up. “Good. Then let us get to work.”

Car leaving Star City  
Same time

Oliver was driving, staring at the road intently. His companion looked over at him, concern shining in her eyes.

“Either say what’s on your mind or stop staring.” Oliver said annoyed.

“Wow, the first words you’ve said to me since we got in this car and there to scold me.” Sara said dryly and Oliver sighed.

“Sara, just say it.” Oliver said annoyed.

“I’ll support whatever you want to do…but are you sure this is what you want?” Sara asked and Oliver nodded.

“I can’t be there Sara. Surrounded by the memories of everything I’ve lost and by people who I don’t believe really care about me. This is something I need to do Sara. For me.” Oliver said firmly and Sara nodded in understanding.

“I understand Ollie. And I told you, I’ll support whatever you want to do.” Sara told him earnestly and Oliver nodded, a slight smile crossing his face.

“Thank you.” Oliver said and she smiled.

“You never need to thank me.” Sara said softly.

She leaned over and the two kissed before Sara pulled back and Oliver turned his attention back to the road. Sara leaned her head on his shoulder as they passed the ‘You are now leaving Star City’ sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you probably feel like I am setting up a sequel. I’m really not. But I wanted to leave this story open ended with potential to come back and write more if I ever do decided to write a sequel. But for now, this is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am sorry if this makes any Felicity or Olicity fans mad. But honestly, this is who I thought should have been in the grave, for logic’s sake. We were promised a game changing death but Laurel didn’t fit the bill. No disrespect to Laurel meant, I actually like her, but for the past two seasons, the show’s plot has usually revolved around Olicity. This has gotten to the point that Oliver, Felicity, and to a lesser extent, Diggle are the only people on the show that matter anymore. I mean, can you imagine what would have happened on the show if Felicity, who has been Oliver’s light for the past season, two seasons, would have died? Can you imagine the darkness that would have erupted from Oliver? Personally, I would have liked to see that. 
> 
> So, please leave any thoughts or comments you may have. Feedback is welcome, but hate mail is not.


End file.
